Control
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Somtimes, she just had to let go of control, and give into her emotions. No matter how twisted they were. - DxC - strong sexual themes.


**AN: Can't decide if this is rated T or M. I'll say T, since there isn't actually any lemon in it... but it's still pretty bad. You've been warned.**

* * *

Courtney liked to think she was in control. Of herself, of her life, and of every thought in her mind.

Though the one thing she was unable to control, was her boyfriend. Her punk-ass, tease, of a boyfriend.

Duncan had to be aware of what he was doing to her, while sitting in their third period Science class, and he'd oh so conveniently_ lose_ his pencil. He'd lean down under the long metal table they shared, to _retrieve_ it. Then, within seconds, she'd feel his fingers brush against her naked calf, which sent sparks through her system. She had to stop wearing capri pants around him, if she didn't want a repeat of, oh, _last Thursday. _When their Math Teacher made them change seat because they were,_ distracting each other. _Lucky for them, their Science teacher was a little more oblivious._  
_

Honestly, they were becoming almost as bad as Geoff and Bridgette, -both of which they shared Gym and Math class with- who sucked face more often then not. Hell, instead of running laps during Gym class a couple weeks ago, the Vice-Principal had caught them nearly having sex behind the bushes not even ten feet away from the outside water fountain. Those two were like animals in heat, all year long.

Okay, so maybe Duncan and Courtney weren't_ much _better.

At least the brunette and her teal eyed boyfriend were more discreet then the two blonds, when it came to their raging hormones while _on_ school grounds. After the Geoff and Bridgette incident, the Teachers had put up a strict, _"No PDA while on school grounds." _rule. A rule it seemed Duncan was just _determined_ -to say the least- to get Courtney to break.

Courtney silently cursed the lustful emotion inside her, that was currently dominating all the others. Just_ another _thing she couldn't control. Not with her boyfriend just_ trying_ to drive her insane.

"Duncan, stop it." She finally hissed under her breath, and he gave her an innocent look, as if he had _really_ been writing down notes on an upcoming test.

For a split second though, she saw his signature smirk appear on his lips, and she knew he wasn't backing down.

Eyes flickering up to their Science Teacher who was working quietly at her desk, with a list of pages of their Science text book they had to read, she ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and quickly scribbled on it.

_"Stop it, stop it, stop it! I will beat the freaking crap out of you!"_

With his sly smirk back in place, he wrote for a moment, finally dropping his hand that had been drawing circles with his fingers on her upper thigh, before sliding the paper back to her.

_"What's the matter? Can't handle it?"_

Courtney fumed, and angrily erased his words on the paper, before writing over them.

_"It's completely inappropriate, and immature!"_

In other words, no, she couldn't handle it.

He held his hand out to her expectantly, but she shook her head, erased, and wrote again.

_"Stop acting like a horny dog, and focus on your work! Or you aren't allowed to come over anymore!"_

Duncan's eyes scanned the note, before he rolled them and crumpled it up, giving her a nod, then shoved the paper into his pocket.

She had a disturbing feeling that he really wasn't giving in, and that she'd only prolonged the torture.

* * *

"She's about thisss close to cracking." Duncan announced smugly, holding up his thumb and pointer finger and squeezing them together, to show the small distance.

Geoff laughed in response, sitting next to his friend on the grassy hill near the track, while the others ran laps.

Courtney was usually the second or third person to finish laps during PE, but it seemed she was content going Bridgette's slow speed, so they could chat while they ran.

"You're so cruel." The blond male said after a minute, his tone teasing. "Dragging it out like this."

Duncan snorted. "Yeah, you would know. You guys haven't gone longer than two days without sex."

"Not true. We once went- oh, never mind. You're right." The boy grinned, unashamed.

"Well, it doesn't matter. She'll lose it very soon."

* * *

"So you don't wanna have sex with him?" Bridgette asked as the two jogged lightly around the track.

"No, I do. That's the problem. I want to, too much." The brunette admitted, cheeks turning pink at the confession.

The Surfer girl smiled. "What's wrong with that?"

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Unlike you and Geoff, I want to have _some_ control. Enough where I'm not ready to drag him into the nearest closest whenever the opportunity presents it's self."

"A closet. Why didn't we think of that...?" The blond girl mumbled to herself, before focusing on her friend. "You can't control everything in your life, Court. I think Duncan's just trying to teach you that. He wants you to just give in for once, and whatever happens, happens."

Courtney said nothing in response, but as the girls finished their last lap, and she locked eyes with Duncan, she knew she'd lost the fight.

* * *

"We're only doing this _once._ I'm not ready to turn our relationship into Bridgette and Geoff's."

"Whatever you say, my little Princess." He breathed into her ear, before kissing her neck.

It suddenly hit her, like a ton of bricks.

She really had no control over herself at all. _He_ was the one pulling the strings. _Her_ strings.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to punch him now, or later.

His thumbs hooked inside the waist band of her white-lace panties, and then brushed across her mocha colored hips.

She'd hit him later.

Needless to say, the broom closet nearest to the Gymnasium had been occupied for quite sometime, after that.

* * *

**AN: I swear I'm getting more and more corrupted every day. :P Probably won't be long till I write an actual lemon. Ahem. Anyway, I gotta stop listening to Avril Lavigne's song, "Hot" because I end up writing crap like this. (It's been on repeat the whole time I've been writing this.) Until next time, review~  
**


End file.
